Waiting for the pressure
by Vital XTC
Summary: kyle is found hurt, soon is tweek, then clyde, and stan finds something terrible about the cause of it, kenny falls in love as does gary, craig and kevin, as they are all thrusted into a harmful game of fate, slashy M creek k2 stary stolovan.
1. i didn

K bare with me, ignore some of te rushy parts plz, thankies.

Enjoy!

Kenny sat confused on Stan's couch, watching the raven haired boy as he spoke calmly on the phone with someone. Kenny knew that the person wasn't Wendy, because they've been broken up for a month, and Kyle was home sick, barely able to speak to your face, so it wasn't the Jew on the phone.

"haha," Stan laughed softly, he laid on his belly on the shag rug in the living room," yeah, well fine, alright I'll let you go….bye."

The boy hung up the phone and sighed peacefully before he sat up and looked to Kenny with a smile on his face, " k, what do you want to do?"

"Who was that?" Kenny inquired, " Kyle?"

"No," Stan frowned and stood, he walked to the kitchen," he's sick remember. "  
Kenny kept his mouth shut, he could tell Stan was being testy about the subject," k….um, so do you know what's wrong with Kyle?"

Stan walked back into the den of the house and handed the poor boy a can of Pepsi," no, some kind of cold, or something, I only talked to him once, but I was ushered out of his house because I ended caused him to go into a coughing fit."

They each took a swig of the cold soft drink. They stayed silent as they lowed into the grey couch. After a long silence that defended Kenny's ears, Stan spoke.

"On the phone was Gary."

Kenny gave the raven haired boy a sideways glance and watched him in the corner of his eyes.

"The Mormon kid?"

"Yes, he was the reason that Kyle went into the coughing fit." Stan spoke in a hushed whisper now, his blue eyes stared at Kenny's darker twin blue eyes.

"Why would he care?" Kenny was interested now, why would Kyle be so mad about the blonde Mormon boy?

"I….I told Kyle about him and he freaked out, just slightly."

Kenny laughed a barking half laugh," why you two fuckin?"  
Stan didn't look at the blonde who sat next to him. He blinked twice and remained silent, Kenny sat forward slightly and looked his friend up and down. He smiled and spoke," never though Stanley Marsh would be gay, that's great."

"Stan half-heartedly glared at his friend, and smiled," fuck you."

"no thank you, my eyes are on someone else, but I'll call Gary."

Stan pushed the blonde lightly on this upper arm," so Kenny likes someone? Interesting, who has caught the promiscuous eyes of Kenneth McCormick?"

"hmmm? Well….," Kenny stopped short and knitted his brows together, his smile faded.

"Kenny?" Stan touched his arm slightly.

"d-do you hear that?" Kenny said, he cocked his head to the side, trying to catch the noise again. There it was! A small cry of pain, but not of anyone's small cry. Kenny bolted up and ran out the door and headed for stalk's pond a quarter a mile away from the house. Stan followed silently behind him.  
The poor boy stopped at the edge of the frozen pond and listened, the right of him, in the woods. He didn't even wait for Stan to catch up as he bolted as fast as he could into the woods, it seemed like forever as he passed trees covered in snow, everything looking the same until he came to a small cabin, the roof of the thing fallen in, moss covered everything, ice laced the porch's top. He didn't need now to cock his head to survey for the small cry, he can hear it now. It was a small whimper now, and a few sobs every once in a while, before he started to head for the door, his arm was grabbed by Stan, his cell phone to his ear, Kenny stopped and stared at him.

"now, tell me again what happened mrs. Broflovski, wheres Kyle? Y-you don't know? Blood?...we're heading straight over."

The raven haired boy stuffed his phone into his pocket, tears brimming hi sblue eyes,"Kenny…we."

_Sniffle, ghah_

Stan stopped midsentence and stared at the cabin a long with Kenny. They both bolted forward, almost slipping on ice, they threw open the heavy oak door and busted into the freezing room. Snow covered the ground the ceiling was almost gone, and lying in the middle of a large snow bank laid a figure wrapped tightly in a bloodied blanket, the person shook with sobs and cold.  
Kenny made his way to the blanket clad figure, grabby a frail blanket covered sholder, he rolled it around. A head lolled to the side, red curly hair billowing out around a pale and bloody face of the read headed jew, Kyle.

"oh my god!" Stan shook lightly as he stared horrified by the state of his friend, he gripped at his stomach as if he could hold back his nausea with h is fist," what happened."  
Kenny shrugged, picking him up bridal style he carried the bloodied boy out of the house and through the woods," Stan."

"Kenny? W-what happ-"

"call for an ambulance."

"right," Stan grabbed his phone and dialed 911, he spoke the situation franticly into the receiver and then told the address. They made it out of the woods and Kenny sat down. Setting Kyle down he took off his large orange hoodie.

Stan watched in horror as the blanket was removed. Kyle laid there, with nothing on but a pair of ripped and bloodied jeans, his torso and chest was lined with thin, long, and deep gashes. They still bled slightly. The Jew's head didn't seem any better, his neck was cut up and his right side of his face had three long claw like marks from his eye brow to the middle of his white cheek.  
Kenny motioned for him to grab his friend and lay him on the orange fabric, together they wrapped him tightly, and Kenny held him close.

"k-kenny…"

"Kyle? Are you..what…"  
Stan watched as Kenny pulled back to look at the red head. Kyle stared at him with his right eye closed, his left eye large.

"Kenny," he said," im sorry."

"why are you apologizing?"

"because im bleeding all over your jacket."

Kenny looked up at the raven haired boy standing, fear and nausea present on his face.

"k-Kyle," Stan said weakly, he kneeled to get closer to the boy, Kenny clutched at him as if he'll die f he let go," Kyle, you need to tell us what happened…were you…did someone.."

Kenny knew what Stan was insinuating but his words never could full get out. Sighing Kenny petted red hair out of the bloody face.

"Kyle, did someone rape you?"

Kyle blinked,"no."

Relief seemed to lift from them," then why are you out here? Did someone take you?"

"no…" Kyle shifted and laid his head into the chest of the blond," I was pissed at my mom and…hmm, well I left the house through my window and ran to here. Then…then…"  
Stan put his hand of the shoulder of his best friend," then what?"

"I met this girl. She had black hair and wore a short black dress," Kyle sighed and tried to dig his face deeper in the chest, his cheeks trying to grab for warmth," she didn't wear shoes, but neither did i…"  
Both boys looked at the red heads feet, they were almost as white as the snow with dried and frozen blood on the slim toes.

"anyways she told me to help her, so I followed her to the cabin, then she had a dog?"

"a dog?" Kenny inquired.

"mhmm, a big lean black dog, with yellow eyes, he was tall too!"

Kyle began to shiver, Kenny wrapped him tighter in his arms, the three of them didn't speak, didn't move, and didn't breathe almost waiting for the ambulance.


	2. creekin stary

Kenny slept with his head lying on the foot of Kyle's hospital bed, Stan sat on the loveseat couch in a corner. Kyle hasn't woken in two days now; it worried the raven haired boy. Neither of the friends left the Jew's side, even Cartman came to see what had happened. Stan's chest ached when he thought of the looks and sounds Kyle's family made when they saw him bandaged up, his whole chest and the right side of his face covered in gauze. A breathing mask was pumping oxygen into his lungs and an Iv attached to his left hand. It scared Stan to see him this way.

"Knock, knock," whispered a voice, snapping stans head out of the clouds. He looked to the door to see a taller boy, blond, with slightly paler skin then himself.

"Gary?" Stan stood up and slowly made his way to the boy. Gary smiled and wrapped his arms around the raven's waist. Stan hugged him back and laid his head in the crook of his boyfriends neck.

"Stan, let's sit down, 'k?" Gary whispered softly into the boy's ear. They made their way to the love seat, holding hands, and shoulders rubbing together. When they sat, Gary leaned close to the other boy and softly pecked him on the lips.

Stan smiled and blushed, he wasn't used to being the 'girl' of any relationship, but he liked it. Many men, gay or straight, would usually be pissed off to be, what was a good word, bottom? No, but any wyas, Stan liked it, if made him feel good every time Gary would start the touching or kissing him.

Stan remembered how they first got together.

Gary and him didn't really like each other after the incident in 3rd grade but this year, they were now seniors, they had to be partnered up with each other for a some lame history project. Stan insisted that they go to the Mormon boy's house, saying that his house was a huge embarrassment. For a week they continued this until one night, Gary leaned over and kissed him full on the lips.

After a confusing next couple days, they decided to go with each other, of course hiding it from family. yet they decided to tell their friends, and now they sat together in a smelly loveseat watching as the super best friend of Stanley marsh recovers from a strange attack.

They waited another hour, holding hands, Kenny still asleep, when Kyle finally woke up. He sat up slowly and stared at Kenny with wide eyes. Stan smiled with tears almost starting to form. Kyle looked around the room, from the roses and balloons until he met his friends gaze and smile.

"morning," Kyle smiled. He looked at Gary and his smile grew just slightly," so lover boys, whats going on?"

"Stan stood up and walked to the bed. He kicked kenny's leg waking him up. Kenny frowned then saw Kyle and smile a lop sided grin. He sat up straight, and leaned over hugging the hospitalized boy gently.

"why am I in the hospital?"

"the black dog," Gary spoke, with a frown. Stan and Kenny looked at him with wide eyes, hes shouldn't know that!

"the big one?" inquired Kyle, looking at Kenny.

"I don't know I didn't see it."

"and the girl Kyle?" Gary smiled," did she touch you at all?"

Stan looked at Gary now, concern engraved into his tired expression.

"no, she tried to grab my face but that's when I ran away and the dog bit me, then I passed out."

Gary smiled, he walked away then back again with two chairs. Motioning for Stan to sit he sat himself.

"Gary how do you know about the girl and dog?" Kenny asked. Gary grabbed stans hand and intwined their finger, he squeezed hard," because I've seen them."

Now all three boy's watched Gary, Stan squeezed back," when I was 12 she came to my house and her dog tried to bite me. He did but, I didn't end up like you. Just a small scar below my right collar bone."

" well what does that mean? A girl and her evil dog are attacking boys?" Stan whispered.

"you know in south park? I'm not surprised," Kenny smiled.

"I have to go to the store and pick stuff up for the house, Kyle would you like a drink or something?" Gary smiled.

"I don't think I'm allowed in the hospital," Kyle shook his head," plus waters fine here. Stan, go with him."

Stan blinked," but-"

"I'm fine, go hang out like a normal kid, jesus."

Stan smiled and stood up, he loosly hugged his super best friend and then followed his smiling boyfriend out of the room to the blue car outside.

They drove to the store together, their hands entwined, neither of them spoke. After picking up the needed supplies for the Harrison home they hopped back in to the vehicle, yet before Gary started it he spoke.

"Stan, can I, can I tell you some thing?"

Stan turned and smiled, and nodded, he was to tired to really speak.

"it's been two weeks since we became…since we started dating," Gary looked at his hands which were gripping Stan's," and I would have guessed we could be together this long, I had doubts to tell you the truth."

Stan listened intently, his brows furrowing slightly. He still didn't speak, but gripped Gary's hand tighter.

"I'm probably worrying you huh?" Gary chuckled and looked Stan in his blue eyes," what I want to say is that…I…"

Gary pulled his hands from Stan's death grip and grasped Stanley's face on either side, the blonde pulled his boyfriend close and kissed deeply. Their tongues touched each other, tasting each other. Gary pulled away and smiled; he laid his forehead on Stan's and closed his eyes.

"Stan, I love you. With everything I can love with, it's all for you."

"Kyle," Kenny spoke watching as the two other boys left," im so happy your okay."

Kyle smiled. Kenny smiled back he held out his hand and clasped the Jew's gently.

"Kenny, can I ask you something?"

"yes, what is it?"

"how do you feel about me, like…"

Kenny looked in the red heads one good eye and leaned in closer and peck him on the cheek.

"Kyle," Kenny whispered against the pale skin," I want you to be with me, forever, please."

"Kenny," Kyle rubbed his cheek cat like against the poor boys cheek, a year ago Kenny confessed his loved for Kyle. Kyle turned him down though. Yet still Kenny tried to win his heart for a full year. Kenny didn't date anyone, touched anyone sexually and his school was better than most of the nerds in school.

"I love you, I would die for you, Kyle."

"Kenny you're retarded," Kyle smiled, he leaned forward and kissed Kenny on the lips.

"c-craig, ngh..are you there?" Tweek grabbed at the hem of his shirt and tugged at it. Cold breeze snapped at his fingers and ears, his bright blonde hair wiped back and forth. He stood next to the only tree that sat right next to stark's pond. He was suppose to meet his friend craig here.

"hi tweek," said a feminine voice, whipping around he saw a girl, around 16- 17 years of age, a black short dress flowed around white bare legs. Tweek twitched violently as she walked closer to him.

"GAH! W-Who are you?" he asked, his feet paralyzed in spot, he wanted to run.

"why, im no one, im nobody, im just a shadow." She smiled and held out her hand," come to me."

The twitching blonde held his ground, his hands itched to touched the white hand of the girl. He refused and balled his fists.

"tweek…" she frowned. She lowered her hand and patted her thigh twice. Tweek gasped as he watched her shadow grow into a large lean black wolf. To big obviously to be a real wolf, the creature bared its teeth. Pearl white teeth made tweek's heart pounded against his frail chest lightly.

"I need that jewel back, honey," the girl said sickly sweet. The wolf growled. Tweek gulped but said nothing.

They stood like that for a while, then from no where snow could be heard crunching beneath feet.

"Tweek?" called Craig, Tweek eyes opened and went to face craig, and right away the shadow wolf attacked. Tweek screamed as the mouth teared at his skin, he watched horrified as the snow beneath him began to be stained in blood. Craig screamed his name and ran to him. The wolf turned to him stopping the blue clad boy in his track, blood dripped from his mouth. The girl walked casually to the dog as craig stared at them both, behind them Tweek sob softly blood still pooling around him.

"hello." The girl said with a smile she patted dog on his head and he ran off into the woods. The girl looked at Tweek and frowned. Turning on her heal she left and disappeared into mist that began to form around the pond.

"Tweek!" craig cried and ran to his friend. He took off his jacket and wrapped around the blond boy. Craig grabbed his phone and called for an abulence.

Craig walked into Kyle's hospital room, and frowned to find Kenny laying with the red head, both asleep.

"hey, wake up fags."

Kenny opened his eyes to see the usually monotone, loner boy. His eyes widen to find tears running down his face," dude…whats…"

Kyle stirred and got up, he looked at craig and leaned his head on kenny's chest.

"Tweek is here…" craig moved to sit on the small love seat," hes in surgery. He…."

"Kenny got up and sat with craig, he pulled him into a hug, craig tried to pull back half heartedly. Finally he didn't fight, and submitted to the hug, he buried his face into the still blood clad hoodie and cried loudly.

"t-Tweek was attacked by a big black dog! I-I just watched as it tore at him! And this g-girl, she..she was just standing there smiling…"

Kyle starred at the crying man he used to hate, dread lined his heart. Craig explained what happened and Kyle frowned deeply.

"r-right after I called 911 Clyde's mom called me and said that Clyde got into an accident while being in Denver with Kevin, he also got attacked by a large dog, a black one. He's in the Denver Hospital."

"dude, why is everyone getting hurt?" Kenny said. He held craig as the man continued to cry loudly.

At the door walked in a nurse, she looked at the two kids on the love seat and smiled. Walking over to Kyle she stayed silent as she began to change his gauze on his face. Kenny watched as the damaged was shown, stitches lined his face, it was red and swollen, and painful.

After she was done she left just as Stan and Gary walked in with hands entwined. The stopped as they saw craig still being held by Kenny.

"whats going on?" Gary asked.

Craig looked up and flipped off the Mormon boy off. He wiped his tears and stood up. He walked to Kyle and leaned in. kissed the top of his big mess of red hair. And turned to walk away.

"are you gonna tell us what we missed?" Stan asked. Kenny stood up and the raven haired boy with his boyfriend sat down. Kenny sat on the edge of the bed, almost on top of kyles small feet.

"Tweek was attacked by a big black dog by stalk's pond as was Clyde in Denver."

The two others listened as Kenny told them what the story was. He left out the detail about him and Kyle.

"craig?"

Tweek looked around the bright white hospital room, he tried to move his hands only to find them bound. Yet, that didn't really seem to matter, happened before. He looked around and laying his head on the white sheets, almost on the twitching blonds detainments, Craig slept, his chullo set askew on his head. Tweek lifted his skinny fingers as best he could and pinched the chullo between them. Smiling to himself as best he could with gauze covering half the right side of his face, he relaxed his fingers. He slipped the hat off the head of his friend then quickly brought them back up hitting Craig in the head. He did it a couple of times until he busted out laughing, not the way he wants to wake the boy up by, but did the trick none the less.

Craig lifted up his head and looked at the twitching, laughing boy next to him. He smiled softly.

"Tweek, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"mhmm," Tweek looked around the room the best he could, Craig looked at the bandages. They looked just like Kyle's, in the same place too.

Craig undid the clamps holding down the boys bandaged arms. The talked for hours, then sat in silence for hours. Nurses came to make Craig go home, but all he did was flip them off anad gave his attention to Tweek.

After about ten hours, Tweek asked the question.

"why did you ask me to-ngh-g-go to stalk's pond?"

Craig didn't look at his friend.

"c-Craig?"

"i…wanted to tell you something."

"what?"

"that I…." Craig could say it, it embarrassed him. Tweek laughed and grabbed Craig's hand, admiring his black painted nails.

"I like you too Craig." Tweek said, he leaned in and kissed the side of his mouth.


End file.
